Just the two of us - A Sunakawa story
by AnimeMiyo15
Summary: Suna and Takeo go and meet Yamato's friend Nameiru who's in town for a year. How does Suna react to them spending so much time together. Please Follow, comment, and enjoy.


Hey guys I nki88i8o it's been awhile since my last story but now I'm doing a My Love Story OC with Suna. This is a one shot so I won't continue. Please follow comment and enjoy.

Suna was sitting at his desk reading his book. The room was silent, calm, and relaxing. Until Suna felt a slight warmness on his neck. He turned around cautiously, only to see Takeo breathing heavily on him.

"What is it?" said Suna, feeling a bit worried that Takeo might try to kiss him again.

"Yamato's friend from out of town is going to be here tomorrow and she wants me to meet her. You're coming whether you like it or not" answered Takeo, standing up to tower over Suna as if to intimidate him.

Suna let out a big sigh and replied, "Do you even know what this girl looks like?" Takeo looked up at the ceiling in thought, when Suna's mom came through the door.

"Suna, a girl is here to see you." Yamato walked through the door; and Takeo beamed at her saying, "Perfect timing, Yamato! What does your friend look like?"

"Well she has dark brown hair, shiny green eyes, and always wears a black jacket." answered Yamato.

Yamato then turned to Takeo and said, "And don't worry, I made sure to tell her how cool you are Takeo!" Yamato looked proudly at Takeo, feeling that her friend would understand how cool Takeo is; and not end up insulting him like Nanako did when she first meet Takeo.

Suna thought Yamato probably left out the important parts; and her friend would talk bad about Takeo too. Suna let out a big sigh, and reluctantly said, "We'll be there."

Yamato's face brightened with joy from Suna's response, and said, "Thank you!"

As she left the room, Takeo walked up to Suna with a smug look on his face. "Yamato's friend sounds like a pretty girl that you can date Suna."

Suna rolled his eyes at Takeo's comment, as if tired of repeating himself; and responded with, "I told you already, I don't date girls because of the things they say about you."

Takeo shrugged and said goodnight before going back home. While sitting in silence again, Suna started to think, 'Maybe it is time for me to start dating…"

The next day after school, Takeo and Suna went to the park to meet Yamato and her friend. When Suna saw her, he thought she was beautiful; but he didn't say anything. "Takeo, Suna!" called Yamato, "this is Nameiru Gotana."

Nameiru stuck out her hand to shake hands with Suna and Takeo; and she didn't even seem fazed when Takeo shook her hand. Takeo shook Nameiru's hand, and quickly went to Yamato's side; but when Suna shook her hand, he shook it slowly, and looked her in the eye. But what Suna didn't expect was that just by looking at her, his heart skipped a beat. He was so in shock that he couldn't stop looking at her; and Nameiru couldn't seem to stop looking at Suna either. While Yamato was talking to Takeo, she trailed off when out of the corner of her eye; she saw Suna and Nameiru staring at each other in disbelief. Yamato then proceeded to let a happy smile slip across her face, happy that her to get her to good friends were getting to know each other.

Takeo took a confused look at Suna; and then stuck his head between him and Nameiru breaking their eye contact. When Suna came back to his senses, he looked at Yamato who was trying to speak to everyone in her gentle voice.

"Everybody, I think we should head to a Café to talk, and get to know each other." said Yamato. At the café everybody sat at the booth chatting, except for Suna and Nameiru. No one was in the middle of them, they were side by side.

Trying to break the tension; and start up a conversation with the beautiful girl, Suna looked at Nameiru and said, "Hi…"

Nameiru jumped in her seat, surprised that Suna talked to her. With embarrassment, Nameiru awkwardly held her head high yelling, "Hello!"

Suna tried to keep a straight face; but he started to laugh out loud interrupting Takeo, and Yamato's conversation. As he continued to laugh, everyone in the café stopped and stared at him; and surprisingly, Nameiru started to laugh right along with Suna.

When they stopped, barely being able to breathe, their eyes met; and they wouldn't stop staring at each other. Looking into each other eyes, they felt like they were the only two people in the world; but eventually, they were brought back to reality by the clinking of plates. After eating at the Café, everyone decided to go home.

As they were walking, Suna started to speak, he said "Uh Nameiru…where are you staying while you're here?"

Nameiru smiled; and looked at Yamato, saying, "I'll be staying at Yamato's place till I leave." "And when do you leave?" asked Suna, hoping it was no time soon; so that he could get to know the amazing girl that was Nameiru.

Nameiru looked at Suna, and answered his question with, "I'm here for the whole year because my town isn't doing so well right now."

Suna was said about her town; but he couldn't stop his face from lighting up when he heard that Nameiru was staying for a year.

By the time Suna and Takeo got home, they were both too exhausted to talk about the day; and both went their separate way. Suna plopped himself on his bed, and let a cheesy grin spread across his face.

In the morning, Suna was woken up in the morning by Takeo bursting into his room.

"Suna! Yamato and Nameiru…" said Takeo, before Suna cut him off, already knowing what he was going to see.

As soon as he heard Nameiru's name, he automatically wanted to agree to go; but he tried to play it cool so that Takeo wouldn't overreact.

So he forced himself to let out a big sigh, and say in a slightly bored tone, "Yamato and Nameiru are going out somewhere; and I'm coming whether I like it or not."

Takeo fiercely nodded his head; and told Suna they were going to a water park, and then left the room. Suna's face started to turn bright red when he thought of Nameiru in a bathing suit. He thought of what color her suit would be, and how much skin she would reveal.

Suna and Takeo finally arrived at the water park. Suna stared at Nameiru in amazement; and he started thinking, 'Her black jacket usually covers her chest; but with the bikini top, her breasts are small and adorable.'

He couldn't take his eyes of her; and when Nameiru noticed him staring; she started to blush. Ready to go and have fun, Takeo and Yamato started to lead them to the pool.

During the walk there, Nameiru stopped at of nowhere; and said, "Um…I have to make a phone call."

A couple of seconds after Nameiru left, Suna decided to follow behind her. Just like Nameiru, Suna stopped walking. A little annoyed with all of the stopping, Takeo and Yamato looked back at Suna.

Suna slightly angled his head down, so that they wouldn't see his face; and tried to talk as normally as he could, so they wouldn't make a big deal about him checking on Nameiru.

"I'm going to check on Nameiru…"murmured Suna quietly, before sprinting away.

As Suna sprinted away Takeo and Yamato started giggling silently. While Suna was running around furiously, he finally spotted Nameiru. He hid behind a sign; and was just close enough to hear her on the phone

While listening to her talk on the phone, he heard her say "Yes mom, I made it here safely. And Yamato's boyfriend is just as cool as she said he was, they're a perfect couple. But the best part about the trip is this amazing guy named Suna. We haven't really talked yet; but I feel like there is some kind of connection."

Suna's face lit up with joy, he was so happy he couldn't describe it. He walked up to Nameiru not even thinking, surprising her so much that she hung up the phone; and suddenly he pulled her away to somewhere private. He opened his mouth to speak; but before he could speak, she started to yell.

"Suna when I'm with you, I feel like time stops! When I look at you, I feel it's just you and me in the world! I love you Suna!" yelled Nameiru, before starting to blush after realizing what she had said. She put her head down and tried to run away, but Suna grabbed her hand.

"Look at me" said Suna calmly."

Nameiru turned around, only to see tears streaming down Suna's face as he smiled at her. "Nameiru," he breathed out, "I love you too…."

Suna then leaned in for a kiss; and for a minute… it like it was just two of them in the world.


End file.
